This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/471,999, filed May 20, 2003.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gaskets for sealing openings, and more particularly to those having an elastomeric seal bonded to a carrier.
2. Related Art
Gaskets are typically used to seal around fluid openings communicating between two clamped components, such as an intake manifold and a cylinder head. A common approach to forming such gaskets is to employ a rigid carrier plate fabricated of either metal or plastic formed with one or more openings corresponding to one or more openings to be sealed by the gasket. A sealing bead is subsequently molded to the carrier in surrounding relation to the gasket opening to seal the joint against leakage of fluid.
In some applications, it occurs that the openings at the joint of the two members do not match up perfectly and/or may not be of the same size. Consequently, under clamping loads, non-uniform forces are applied to the seal bead and/or carrier which may cause them to fail prematurely, resulting in warranty issues.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gasket which overcomes or greatly minimizes the foregoing limitations of the prior art gaskets.